Let it be
by Naie Black
Summary: EDITED AU No Magic one-shot inspired by The Beatles's song. If the ones that love us never really leave us, then why does it feel like they've abandoned us? Maybe we just need to remember instead of wishing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Jo owns all the magic... and the money**

**Hi this is my first take take at H/R so please no flames (though I appreciate constructive critisism), when I first wrote this story it was original but I've adapted it (hopefully) to fit H/R so I apologize for any mistakes in the names, feel free to point them out.**

**Thanks and enjoy the story**

**EDIT: Just trying to improve the fic btw here's the link for the song if anybody wants to listen to it while reading, I obviously recommend it.**

w ww. youtube watch?v= ytu3yEE9ACE

Present

_Flashbacks_

**Lyrics**

It was raining, and it was cold, just as my heart. I tried not to cry, I really did, but it was almost impossible. I've never been a strong woman, in fact I considered myself weak, they say I'm strong but I'm far from that, if I was strong I wouldn't be crying right now. Maybe I was strong once, but that was a long time ago, the long waits for good news and the sleepless nights in uncomfortable chairs had changed that.

"I'm sorry." I thought out loud, I couldn't hold the tears any longer.

"It's okay if you cry, he gets it" said a very well known voice behind me.

"Hello" he greeted me quietly, I answered him with a weak "hi".

He sat next to me hugging his knees with his arms and turned his head to face me.

"It's comfortable, but I don't think I would be able to stay like this for two hours."

"I haven't been here for two hours." I said

"Have you seen the clock?"

"…" He gave me a little smile

"I'm… I'm just not ready to let him go…" I said in a whisper, I didn't trust my voice.

We stayed quiet for a while.

"You know, I know you don't need me saying this, but he wouldn't want you to be sad; you should smile." He said with a great smile in his, now, idiotic face. I gave him a glare.

"I didn't mean you should be happy, well yeah, but not in that way, I mean uh…" Harry had never been good with girls and tears together, or just tears.

"It's okay, I get you" I said reassuring him, I sighted "We knew it was going to happen, It's just that I didn't expected it so soon, so... so… sudden, I thought I was prepared, that I would be able to deal with it, but not having him here it's just… killing me."

"I'm not going to say I understand, 'cause I don't, he was my best friend and I'm going to miss him dearly, but I have something to do, the last thing he asked me to do." He said getting serious

"And that would be…?"

"Taking care of you, making sure you get over it and also making sure it doesn't interfere with your future life, and I'm keeping it."

"You know? Right now you're not making a good job."

"I thought you were too sad to tease me?"

"Well I'm not. I'm not sad, we knew, I knew it was going to happen; I just miss him, that's all. I know it's better now, but I can't help missing him, I love him you know? It's kind of difficult going on with life when you've missed a part of your being. And then, there's the other side of me that absolutely hates him for being gone, for making promised he couldn't keep."

"I may have something that'll cheer you up." He said after a while

"Really?" I said looking at the grey sky.

"Yeah" he said searching for something in his pockets and taking out his cell phone. He searched for something and turned on the sound.

I smiled when I recognized the song.

"It's our song." I said like a reflex.

"I know." He said happy of finding something to cheer me up.

I started humming the music until the lyrics started, and so the memories…

**When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,**

**speaking words of wisdom, let it be.**

_I could hear my mum greeting Harry downstairs and asking him if he had been using his Christmas present a luxury teeth caring kit (really mum?) to which he replied daily (pfff, yeah right. It was our usual home-movie-Sunday-marathon. I got my hair up in a ponytail (I had long since admitted defeat trying to placate it) and headed downstairs. It was then when I saw him, he had blue eyes and red hair, no ginger hair, that were complemented by the freckles in his face. He was really tall, and he looked even more taller compared to Harry who was still smaller than me. He was wearing ripped jeans and a plain white shirt, and I lost my breath. We stared at each other completely oblivious to the rest of the world._

_I can't really explain why I felt the way I did when I stared into his eyes. It was like staring straight into his soul. I can't describe exactly what I saw; warm, kindness, courage, good qualities but not exactly unique; I had met a lot of nice boys just take Harry as an example. It was completely irrational, the way I felt about him. But then again, love is like that. _

_It scared me; it absolutely terrified me. But Hermionie Granger is no coward._

"_Hey" I barely registered Harry speaking "This is my friend, Ron, he is in the team, I hope you don't get mad with me for inviting him." Said Harry completely oblivious to us._

"_Not at all." I said still looking at him and smiling._

**And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,**

**speaking words of wisdom, let it be.**

"_Should I call him?" I asked him for the million time._

_I disgusted myself, I sounded like one of our girly classmates, oh no I was turning into the next Lavender Brown._

"_I told you to if you want to call him, just call him, God! You women are so complicated!" Harry was trying to get the pizza off my hands. In absence of a pillow, I was holding it like a lifeline. _

"_But, what if he doesn't want to talk to me?"_

_You better start wearing tiny skirts and high heel that could break your ankles if you want Lavender to take you as her apprentice._

"_Argh! I already told you he is over heals for you, just call him and end with this so I cant eat my pizza in peace!"_

_Call him? Boy are supposed to call the girls!… right?or was that too old fashioned?_

"_You have the emotional range of a teaspoon." I told him sticking out my tongue to him._

_Ring! Ring!_

"_It's him! It's him!" I said jumping in my bed._

"_Finally!" said Harry with his mouth full of pizza._

**Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.**

**Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.**

"_Do you want to dance?" said Ron nervous_

"_I thought you were never going to ask" I answered confidently and jumping of the chair, after waiting sitting and rejecting invitations for more than 20 minutes, you get kind of inpatient, but I think it was good 'cause he relaxed and gained more confidence._

"_Give me some credit, it didn't helped that you rejected every guy who dared to invite you."_

_I sighted, sometimes boys were too oblivious. _

"_Why do you think I rejected them?"_

"…"

"_See, five more minutes and I would have gone home early." It was a lie but he didn't need to know that._

_We headed towards the dance floor, and Let it be started ringing._

"_I love The Beatles." I said smiling at him._

**And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree,**

**there will be an answer, let it be.**

_I was crying my soul out._

"_WHY? WHY? WHY?" I shouted at nobody._

"_We can't know why, but you can go on with your live and make him proud" said Ron behind me._

"_I didn't hear you coming." I said cleaning the tears from my face, good thing I didn't wear make up._

"_It's okay, you can cry, let it all out." He said catching me in his embrace._

"_I hate him! I hate him! How could he leave us alone!" I half yelled half cried._

"_I… I… NEED him here! I WANT him here!" I cried calming down and burying my face in his chest._

"_Shhh shhh, it's okay, you know your father loves you. You know, once, a very wise man told me that the ones who love us never truly leave us, you can always find them in here." He gestured to my heart. _

"_Thanks" I said with my face still in his chest._

**For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see,**

**there will be an answer. let it be.**

"_Wow, this place is great!" I said truly amazed_

"_Really? It's just the roof of my house." He answered simply._

"_Please! It's great, the sight it's just incredible." I said looking at the lights of the city._

"_I know." He said looking at me._

_I smiled at him._

_We stood there for almost and hour just holding each other and enjoying the view._

**Let it be, let it be, ...**

"_I got them!" I entered screaming like a maniac in his house. He thought he wouldn't make it; said he wasn't smart enough, but when I tutored him and Harry, he surprised us._

"_I got the results!" I shouted again._

"_Is anybody here?" I asked having no response._

"_I guess I'll have to wait." I got tired of waiting at the hall and I went upstairs to his room, I had been here before so I didn't have a problem finding it. I started looking through his magazines to make some time before they got home when I dropped a yellow folder and papers flew around the room._

"_Oh no!" I started picking them up when I noticed the seal of the hospital; I started to read them worried._

_What I read froze the blood in my veins._

"_Hermione?" Asked Ron from the door._

_I turn to look at him with tears in my eyes. He noticed the papers in my hands._

"_I have leukaemia. They give me 6 months." He said._

"_I have the Hogwarts results. We got in." I said._

**And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light, that shines on me,**

**shine until tomorrow, let it be.**

"_Promise me a thing." He said tightening his embrace. It was December and it was snowing outside. It was the perfect time for a snow fight but we stayed inside. It didn't really bother me._

"_What?" I said suspiciously_

"_Aren't you supposed to be a devoted girlfriend and say anything?"_

"_No, devoted girlfriends annoy me, and you." I made a grimace._

"_You're right, why can't you be normal?" he said playfully._

"'_Cause then you wouldn't want me." I answered_

"_You know? In any other circumstances I would have punched you for that, but you're lucky I'm too comfortable to consider moving" I continued._

"_Yeah, that's why I take advantage of the moment"_

"_Well, about that punch, I'm reconsidering it…"_

_Hi kissed me._

"_Better now?" He asked… worried? I though he WAS scared of that punch. Huh guess he feared ending like Malfoy._

"_Mmm… yeah but is could still be better…" I teased him._

"_What if I tickle you?" He made it sounded like an epiphany._

"_Don't you dare!" I screamed. I was ticklish to dead._

"_Oh I will…"_

_Our laughs could be heard from downstairs, I was sure. I just hoped none of his brothers decided to join the ticking fight._

_Ron never told me what he wanted me to promise and I never brought it up again. We enjoyed our happy evening at home with popcorn, tickles and a huge comfy blanked around our shoulders. _

_Ron was to weak to get out of his house._

**I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me,**

**speaking words of wisdom, let it be.**

"_Don't worry Harry I'm sure you will be able to find one without my help" I spoke trough the phone._

"_But what if she doesn't like it? Please you are the only female friend I have" he sounded desperate_

"_Harry I have a question, If we hadn't been neighbours when we were kids and I wouldn't have rescue you from my oh-so-scary kitten, would you even have a girlfriend? Admit it, if it wasn't for me you would still be too afraid of girls to even talk to any of us"_

"_Hey! You offend me! Besides Croockshanks is evil, even Ron agrees with me. That evil jaguar has it on for both of us."_

_"Oh shut it, you're both babies." I laughed._

"_We are not..." a beeping from my phone interrupted him_

_"Oh sorry I have another call from Molly, we'll end this later, just buy her something pretty and careful pretty doesn't mean big so don't buy her a strawberry-sized one, bye!" Sometimes Harry just didn't understand why people scandalized over expensive things. Bloody Potter, even his cat was rich._

"_but…" I didn't let him finish._

"_Hi?" I asked parking the car and getting the things out, Ron was coming home from two weeks at the hospital tomorrow, and I was getting ready. I wanted everything to be perfect for his return._

"_Hermione?" asked the voice of my mother-in-law_

"_Hi Molly , I was just dropping the things and heading to the hospital… Is something wrong?"_

"_Herm…hermio... it's Ron, he… had a… he…" there were sobs in the background, I recognized some of them as Ginny's and the twins', and I could hear her heavy breath._

_I dropped the phone and it landed in the dry leaves._

_This was it, Ron was dead._

**Let it be, let it be, ...**

I opened my eyes and returned to the present, I didn't notice when I closed them.

"Thanks Harry, you can be happy. You kept your promise"

"You're right I can be happy for keeping my promise, but I can be even happier knowing that your eyes can still glow." He got up and stretched his muscles.

"I'm going for food, you want anything? I swear Remus and Sirius bought the whole store" Parents, godparents, even his bloody cat.

"Pizza it's fine with me, and Harry could you get out the cardboard boxes when you get down?"

"What for?"

"Just packing, Ron isn't going to need the room." I said quietly.

"Umm, okay."

I heard him close the door of the roof and descend the stairs to the apartment

"I really loved you, and you didn't have to make Harry promise it also, I knew even if you couldn't ask me, you tried, but don't worry I'll always keep you in my heart the way you wanted to, with happiness remembering all the movie nights at home and not the desperate weeks in the hospital, I'll love you forever even if you don't want me to because I can't change that." I needed to let it out.

"Goodbye Ron and thanks for everything." I sighted and descended the stairs to enter the apartment leaving all I knew behind to have a new life. My comfort? I had I brother waiting for me, a bunch of redheads, and more family I could have ever imagined. I was going to be ok.

.

They say that our loved ones never die, they live though the love they left behind.

.

Behind the girl a ginger boy smiled.


End file.
